


For the Good of Them All

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Isaac, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never had this kind of responsibility, or power, and he didn't know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's angst war prompt "Derek dies and Isaac becomes Alpha. Isaac has no idea what he's doing."
> 
> *None of the character deaths/injuries happen on-screen per say, they're just mentioned. Still, the purpose of this prompt was to make people cry, so beware if things like that may upset you!

The battle was over and the last of the Alphas was dead. The problem was, they weren't the only ones. Derek was dead as well, killed in the last moments by a frantically enraged, dying Deucalion. Derek's Alpha powers had transferred to Isaac.

Isaac had no idea what to do. He was seventeen, an orphan, barely making it by in school. He'd never had this kind of responsibility, or power, and he didn't know how to handle it.

The worst thing was that there was no one around to help him with it.

Peter would have been his first choice of help since he'd been an Alpha before, but he'd been dead for two months now. He went out in style, taking the Kali with him. Even though no one really liked him or trusted him, there was an odd sort of emptiness in the pack after that.

Cora, now the only surviving Hale, was practically suicidal with grief over her brother. She stayed in his loft, turning almost feral anytime Isaac tried to speak to her or encourage her to do something, anything. He didn't think she'd even eaten since Derek had died.

Boyd had disappeared six months before with no clue to his whereabouts. He took the loss of Erica hard, harder than any of them could imagine, and had never really recovered in the months after. No one was really surprised when one morning he was just gone.

Stiles was in another state, sent to a military school by his dad after a battle a month ago. Stiles had tried to fight it, even told the Sheriff about werewolves as a last ditch attempt, and his dad threatened to send him to a mental hospital instead. At least he was safe wherever he was now.

Scott had no attention to spare for new Alpha problems since Allison had been put in the hospital in a coma after the last battle. The doctors thought she would recover eventually, but it would require several surgeries and years of physical therapy. Scott seemed to be just an empty shell sitting at her bedside.

Chris Argent might have been an option, but most of his attention was also on Allison, besides the problems of his own injuries. He'd been a good, if only tentatively trustworthy, ally to them, but there was only so much he could do as a human and a hunter.

Deaton was a wild card that Isaac was reluctant to trust, especially without Derek's guidance. There were things about him none of them had been able to figure out an even if he could help, it might not be worth the price in the end.

And that was it, there was no one else. Isaac was left on his own to control his new powers, to figure out what to do, to pull together his broken pack, or what there was left of it. It wasn't a job he ever thought he'd have, or one he ever wanted. But he had to learn to control his powers and lead his pack for the good of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
